


Family

by Ronnie_Jane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnie_Jane/pseuds/Ronnie_Jane
Summary: For his part, Alec looked scared, yet determined then finally answered her unspoken question, “When Izzy and Jace were younger they used to come to me when they had trouble sleeping and I would keep them company until they could fall asleep. It’s something, I would do as their brother.”Clary looked puzzled and lost before replying, “I’ve never really had a brother before.”Alec smiled and looked at her seriously, “You do now.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
> A/N: Set in season 3B between the episodes, “A Kiss from a Rose” and “To the Night Children.” Diverges a little bit from the story arc in the show.

It was late at night at the institute, when Alec was walking past the cafeteria and saw someone in there-someone with red hair. Frowning, he turned around and upon further inspection, saw that it was Clary and she seemed out of it. To be fair, they had just rescued her from Jonathan, only to have him impersonate Jace that day and to have him escape again. Sighing he, went and fixed himself and Clary a cup of Earl Grey tea, then returned and sat down in the chair across from her.  
Startled, Clary looked up and saw Alec, “What are you doing up?”  
“I just finished some paper work and saw that you were in here.” He replied while handing her a cup of tea, which she took with a nod of thanks. Alec then sat down across from her and continued,” Is everything all right?”  
For her part, Clary looked torn between wanting to talk and not wanting to say anything. Before she could, Alec spoke again,” I know we haven’t always been close, but you’ve done a lot for me, for Magnus and everyone. It’s okay that you couldn’t get Jonathan. We’ll get him.”  
Clary nodded slowly then added in a shaky tone,” When he had me- he wanted to replace all of you as my family and was upset that he would never be able to. Then today, when he impersonated Jace- he kissed me. He’s done that before. He- He wants me. What makes it worse is that I can feel him all the time. I just want this to stop, “she finished in a frustrated tone.  
Alec looked shocked and angry on her behalf and fiercely replied, “It will. We’re going to fix this, Clary. I promise. I won’t let him get to you again. He had no right to do any of that or to say any of those things to you now or earlier when we were trying to get to Magnus.”.  
“Thank you.”  
Alec nodded his head in reply and then noticed how thin, pale and tired she looked and asked,” Have you been sleeping and eating enough?” For her part, she remained silent and he knew the answer. With a decision made, he stood up and motioned for her to do the same. Taking their cups, he placed them in the dirty dish bin, before once again motioning for Clary to follow him again. Hesitantly, she did so and they made their way to her bedroom. Thinking their discussion was over and Alec was going to leave, she told him goodnight. Then opened the door and walked into her room -only for Alec to follow her. Seeing that Alec had followed her, she gave him an inquisitive look. For his part, Alec looked scared, yet determined then finally answered her unspoken question, “When Izzy and Jace were younger they used to come to me when they had trouble sleeping and I would keep them company until they could fall asleep. It’s something, I would do as their brother.”  
Clary looked puzzled and lost before replying, “I’ve never really had a brother before.”  
Alec smiled and looked at her seriously, “You do now.”  
Clary smiled and then to Alec’s shock, hugged him quickly before pulling away and looking unsure of what to do. Alec noticed and spoke up, “I’ll take the chair.”  
Clary shook her head and then said,” I don’t want to make you sleep in the chair. You’ll be uncomfortable.” Finally, in a cautious tone she added,” We could always share?”  
“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable-”  
“You won’t. I trust you.”  
With that, Clary got under the covers, while Alec decided to lay on top of them. Before getting settled, he sent a text to Magnus telling him that he was with Clary. Once he was done, he put his phone away and settled further back against the pillows. A few minutes, later they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around five in the morning when Jace and Magnus all started trying to find Alec and Clary when they had each woken up and noticed something was off. Along the way, they ran into Izzy who asked what was going on. In return, Magnus replied, “Alec said he was with Clary. You don’t think something is wrong, do you?   
Izzy shook her head in response, before adding,” Alec would have told us if something was wrong. Where all have you checked?”  
“Everywhere, except Clary’s room.”  
They then made their way to Clary’s room and quietly opened the door. They then looked at the scene before them, Clary was under the covers and curled into Alec’s side. Smiling at the sight, they quietly backed out into the hall and shut the door. Izzy was the first to speak,” He used to stay with us like that whenever we had a bad night.”  
“Yeah, he did and still does on occasion. That explains why Clary wasn’t with me,” added Jace.  
Magnus nodded said, “It seems he has adopted, Biscuit as a little sister.”  
Izzy and Jace only nodded. Before Jace added, “He pretends that he doesn’t care about her, but he does. I’ve been noticing all of the times he’s acted like an older brother towards her.”  
“Yeah, he’s been treating her more and more like family these days. I’m glad they’re getting along.”  
Magnus nodded and smiled before yawning and saying, “I don’t know about you all, but I’m going back to bed.”  
“Me too,” replied Jace.  
“I think I’ll go train for a while, said Izzy at last.  
…  
A few hours later, Alec had woken up to Clary snuggled into his side, with her head laying on his shoulder. He gently reached over and shook her shoulder. She woke up and noticed that Alec was looking down at her, groggily, she asked what time it was. To which he replied, ”It’s 7:30. We should probably get up if we want breakfast.” In response, Clary only snuggled further down into the bed.  
Alec sighed, “Hey, it’ll be okay. Besides you need to eat something, even if you don’t feel like it.”  
Clary nodded, before moving to allow him to get up. Once he was up, he stretched and said,” If you need me, I’m here. Don’t be afraid to come to me- even if it’s the middle of the night, all right?”  
“All right.”  
Alec nodded,” I’m going to go wake Magnus. I’ll see you at breakfast.”


	3. Not an Update

To everyone who left comments or kudos on "Family",

This is my first story that has ever gotten over one hundred kudos and I am thrilled that you all liked it. In light of that, I would like to say thank you to everyone that took the time to leave a comment or kudo. I really appreciate and value your feedback. 

\- Raven_J (Ronnie_Jane)


End file.
